


City Under the Dome

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Play, City Crushing, City Rampage, Cock Vore, Cruelty, Gen, I'd advise against reading this one, Macro/Micro, Vore, building sex, tiny people as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Jamison is an alien who manages to buy the last ever human city from the final looting of the planet Earth. He also has a very specific way of enjoying small cities.





	City Under the Dome

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy here we go. Please do not read this unless you can handle it.  
> Jamie has his wicked way with a whole microscopic city in every aspect. Last chance to turn back, mi amigo.

The auction was buzzing, aliens of all kinds packed into the small room, fanning themselves as the auctioneer came out with the final listing of the day. The one Jamison had been waiting for.   
“Okay! Lot 69! This enclosed globe houses the last human beings, an entire city beneath this carbon enamel glass. I believe it’s called ‘New York’ locally. It's the final lot of them harvested from the planet Earth. The last free born humans, all the rest are in sheltered places to prevent complete eradication. These humans are looking for a good home, and you don't have to do anything, they'll just live their lives in here. Now, do I hear 500 credits?”

Jamie let the bidding pass him by, it being exceedingly heated until one man seemed like he might win it. When the final bid was in, Jamie bid with a smirk on his face, laughing the entire time.   
“Going once. Going twice. SOLD! To the thin alien in the corner.”

The credits weren't important to him. Not as important as the tiny city he cradled in his arms as he walked home, fingers rubbing the cardboard of the box happily. Once home, he set the box down, opening it up and lifting the city from the box. It was as wide as a bin lid, a wooden base housing a little city, complete with mountains, trees and hills around the edges. Earth was a very quaint, green planet, nice scenery making Jamie smile. Oh, it was so pretty. He even took out a magnifier, the image on the screen showing human faces below. Their expressions were ones of fear. They had seen giants like him, but he was their new owner. He owned all of them. 

“I'm Jamie.” He smiled at the tiny city, introducing himself. “You don't have to worry I've got no intention of hurting you.” The slight relief on their faces caused his breath to hitch. “Let's polish your sky, shall we?” He mewled out, picking something up and rubbing it over the glass, the clear liquid smeared over it. “This is carbon enamel. You know what that means? I could jump on this and it wouldn't shatter.” He smirked, rubbing the surface of the glass, his creased palm passing a black shadow over the tiny city, each finger longer than their tallest skyscraper. “This isn't polish, by the way. No, that comes later.” He lifted the city gently, setting it on his chair. “For now…”

The city looked upward in horror as their entire sky was replaced by the ass and junk of this huge giant. “There’s nothing hotter than teasing a tiny city… And now you're mine forever.” He smiled, his ass descending on the lubed up glass, testicles touching first, resting on the cold surface. He shuddered and smiled, slowly rotating his hips, looking at the magnifier. The humans inside screamed, ran, wept, waiting for the end as they stared up at the enormous puckered anus, a mile across to them, twitching invitingly as Jamie gave them a little lap dance. Each wrinkle was deep enough to lose buildings in, and the hole itself big enough to lose the city in. 

The entire continent shook, screams piercing the air as the giant man sat, his moon sized cheeks spreading, his anus kissing the cold glass as he happily whimpered, pressing hard against the dome. He made sure he could sit without sliding off, leg either side of the dome, and stroked himself happily. The colossal asshole relaxed, gaping wide, the people below able to see deep inside him. It was a deep chasm, a black hole, ready to swallow them all. All that separated him and them was a little bit of glass. He whimpered, pressing the shaft of his cock onto the dome, the cold making him shudder as he rubbed himself, precum trickling down the side of the glass in a thick river. 

He imagined himself as a transdimentional being, pressing up against the surface of a tiny planet, snuffing out lives as he thrust his hips. The poor people inside the dome were thrown from their feet as the alien humped their sky, his moans getting louder as he pressed down, arching his back and crying out as he came, further dirtying the glass. He sat there a moment more, looking down at the city safe between his legs, stroking the top lovingly. “You're all mine… I’ll be sure to take good care of you all.”

oOo

It was a few days before Jamie wanted to play with his tiny city again. He'd been thinking of ways to enjoy the little people within and decided he'd try get a closer look. The glass dome was easy to remove, the base of it slowly coming loose with a gust of air to stabilise the pressure, doing its job keeping the people inside safe. Leaning close, Jamie could almost hear the screams, smiling to himself. “Don't worry. We can have some fun! Most of you will survive.” He smiled, looking around the miniscule city, almost unable to believe that there were human beings there. They were so pathetically small. 

Jamie spotted a tall building, even able to see it at this size, tilting his head. “I know that. It's the, uh… Emperor Slate building! Don't know who that is but I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing it.” He picked up a pair of tweezers, crushing a few buildings around the colossal structure, lifting it as carefully as he could, able to get it intact. Most of the influential people in the city had taken to hiding within the skyscraper, denying access to the less fortunate, and they screamed as Jamie held his cock in one hand, using his thumb to open the slit slightly. With the other, he set the base of the building on the head of his cock, giggling as he pushed it inside himself, throbbing with arousal, eyes rolling back as he panted. “Fuck… Ahh…” He shuddered, thumbing over the little spike, all that remained visible of his thousand people strong sounding rod. “I can't believe it's still intact… You humans really are industrious!”  
He set up the magnifier to see the humans still present in the city, smiling at how they fled from his towering visage, as though they could go anywhere at all. He shivered, a chill of sadistic lust making his skin tingle. “Let’s see how well your buildings fare when I sit on you!” 

The sound from the magnifier titilated Jamie as he pushed his backside out, arching his back and spreading his legs. He peered between them, watching his crotch. His cock stayed hard, flush against his stomach but his balls hung low, as though desperate to cause mayhem. He lowered his ass, swinging slightly above the city, as close as he could without touching, not really intending to squash anyone. “I wish I could see what you see…I'm a god to you…” Jamie mewled out, a large drop of debris filled precum oozing down, splashing onto the side of the wood base, a fleck of it dropping into the water supply. Jamie didn't even notice. If he had, he wouldn't have cared. 

Jamie’s testicles, each the size of an asteroid, swung heavily over the city, one particular thrust of the hips causing his balls to flatten a little suburb, the buildings crumbling over his scrotum. “Oops!” Jamie giggled, looking back, the feeling of the houses crushed to his soft skin making his gut tighten with arousal. “Well, I suppose I'll have to finish the job now! If you don't want to get squashed, you'd better start running!” Jamie giggled, beginning to sit. 

The humans below could only look up as a dark shadow cast over them. Their sky of pink growing closer and closer, falling on top of them. First came his hairs, each one the width of the roads below, lancing through walls, breaking them apart. There was a colossal boom that ricocheted through the city as the testicles lovingly hit their target, making Jamie moan softly. The buildings below were ground to dust, and as Jamie crouched, his scrotum began to roll over the city, houses exploding on contact with his skin, swallowing up the surrounding landscape. 

Some people were thankfully far away from the catastrophe, sure they were safe as they watched the city be pulverised. However, as these people watched the scene play out, they realised their sky too was darkening. Jamie sat rapidly, people unable to get away from him. First, his taint hit the city, miniscule spots of blood spattering over it. Then came his butt cheeks, each one killing a million souls like it were nothing. A gargantuan thump shook the foundations of the city, dust being thrown into the air. When it settled, a few people stared to the sky, noticing that where it had once contained clouds, now it was a multitude of deep valleys, all pushing inward toward a small crater. The people directly below Jamie’s butthole were still alive, saved by being within his humid crack, bathing in his scent. They had no idea what was above them, and especially not how much danger they were in. 

Suddenly, people began to cheer as they saw military jets fly overhead, sure they would put a stop to this carnage and avenge the millions of lives lost beneath this giant. They let fly volleys of ammunition, missiles and machine guns aimed at the gently pulsing beast overhead, attempting to hit a weak point. A tingling feeling on Jamie’s asshole made him tense, his anus opening with a pop. The loosening of Jamie’s sphincter caused such a massive displacement of air, people and cars (and the jets) were sucked from the streets like a colossal vacuum cleaner, flying through the air and screaming as they entered that colossal cavern, half a neighbourhood across. They stuck to the slick walls like flies on a flypaper, struggling and screaming out for help, able to see the city far below. Jamie was taking them along for the ride and didn't even know it. 

“Ooh, that was nice. What was that, an attempt at fighting back? Well, it gives me an idea!” Collecting a few skyscrapers, Jamie decided to have some fun.   
Within him, the people screamed, struggling violently, a few of them falling and dropping the miles and miles to the street below. A good number were able to hold onto the hairs around the giant ass. Suddenly, the light was cut off and five of the tallest buildings in New York were pushed in one by one, the windows filled with silently screaming faces, tens of thousands of people nothing more than a giant’s sex toy, some of the windows crushing the people already stuck to him.

Jamie moaned softly as he pressed the buildings inside himself, feeling them inside him, taking care not to move too much lest he crush them. He took his cock in his hand, looking down as if weighing it against the lives of the people below. He began to stroke himself, slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of power as he rolled one of his testicles sideways, exterminating a swath of humans for no reason but to watch. He felt the buildings crumble, shuddering slightly. Looking between his legs, he used the magnifier to pick out buildings. “Ooh, a hospital! I bet you're all excited to get better!” He lifted one of his balls up and lifted it, lowering it gently, concentrating as he watched the magnifier. His skin was like the sky, moving quite slowly this time, resting on the roof of the building for a fraction of a second before completely crushing the whole hospital, as well as all the surrounding buildings, leaving naught but dust and meat.   
Laughing, he had an idea and angled the magnifier to listen in on his arsehole, wanting to pick up the human’s tiny voices. 

“Oh my god, he actually… His butt! Why would anyone want this!?“  
“What can we do?! Oh fuck, I don't want to die!”  
“Okay, honestly, I'd rather die like this than any other way.” 

That one made Jamie laugh and he flexed his anus muscles slightly, hearing a soft crash and the sound of screaming. The more he squeezed, the more they screamed, the more horny he got, pumping his cock and moaning, the area beneath his anus getting a first hand view of this gaping hole basically chewing buildings apart. Jamie panted as he clenched, the screaming getting unbearable. A colossal crunch silenced them, nothing after that but the sounds of grinding cement.   
Jamie cried out in ecstacy, cum mixed with building spattering onto the floor. He shivered, moving his balls to squash any beneath his scrotum, dragging them in a swath through the city, not sparing anyone as he enjoyed his afterglow. 

“Ah… That was fun!” Jamie stood, turning to see he’d destroyed a quarter of the tiny city, completely crushed to dust. A few lucky people were still alive, unfortunately stuck to Jamie’s hot skin, dotted over his scrotum or stuck within the vast crack of his ass, unable to hope for rescue. 

Jamie looked down at the city, smiling. “Okay! Now that's over, let me just say I am a reasonable man. I've had my fun, you're all safe. So first, any of you that don’t want to worship me as a god, step forward here.” He used his thumb to pack down the dust, making a small crater. “And I'll rehome you. I only want the faithful here.”  
After a few human hours, Jamie came back, looking down at the crater with the magnifier. Perhaps two thousand people congregated in the crater and Jamie set down a pill capsule for them. “Get in there. I'll take you somewhere else.” He waited for every single one of the trusting little bugs to comply before lifting the capsule. 

Using the magnifier, he noticed that a few had disobeyed, smiling sweetly. “Well, that won't do.” He rummaged around through his bag, pulling out a device, plugging it into the magnifier. Then, he selected the life signs of the disobedient humans, setting it to scale up. Leaving that running, he turned to the pill capsule. 

“Now, where to rehome you? How about somewhere nice and warm?” Jamie lifted the capsule over his mouth, smiling and opening his jaws wide. The people inside screamed, watching as his throat gaped far below them. It was wide enough to swallow Manhattan whole, and they doubted they'd even be felt. Indeed, as the tiny humans fell into the gaping chasm as they were sprinkled in, Jamie didn't feel a thing. Nor did he as he swallowed, billions of gallons of saliva crashing into the humans, sending them tumbling down to his stomach, or lodging them between his teeth. Some even managed to survive there, building homes there, eating any food that got caught between them, within his maw for the rest of their days. 

The dissenters looked up in horror, and Jamie could see them now. Each were half an inch tall to him, floating in a ray of light above the city, six in all. Jamie closed his hand around them and beamed, dropping them all within a mug. “Stay.” He commanded before turning to the tiny city. 

“Now, I know your lives are a lot more accelerated than mine.” Jamie said as he leant over the city. “So I'll make this simple. I'll put you in my basement. You build a city, and I'll help you prosper, feed you and take care of you and you worship me as your benevolent God.” Smiling sweetly, he lifted the tiny city, carrying it down to the basement with a giggle. “If you don't live up to my standards, I'm sure my ass, cock and balls would love to have more snacks!”

That night, Jamie happily carried the mug with six now huge humans inside, smiling down at them. “I like my toys to have some fight. You know, I've got a few cities I've taken in my basement. Two from Earth, a few from other equally pathetic planets. And the rebellious ones always keep me going for hours.” He chimed softly. “You’ll like meeting your fellow toys. Those of you that survive, anyway.” He laughed, licking his lips.


End file.
